


Five Things That Never Happened to Graham Reid Malett

by cofax



Category: Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that never happened, and one sneaked crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened to Graham Reid Malett

**1.** Joleta poisons him the day she comes of age. This despite the fact that _she_ had instigated their relationship. When he's dead, she spits on the body, weeps appropriately until the paperwork is complete, and then disappears with all the liquid assets she can lay her hands on. Years later, there are rumors of a red-haired courtesan in Turkey, a second Roxelana, they say. 

**2.** Gabriel wins the chess match. It takes three men to wrestle Blythe back while the eunuchs strangle Crawford. The Somerville chit looks shocked and white-faced; when she comes at him the next morning with a dagger, he only barely turns in time. After that, he has her drugged before she's brought to him, but it's far less entertaining. The blonde woman who looks so much like Crawford--must be a byblow of the family--escapes, and manages to take the children with her. He evades Roxelana Sultan's displeasure, with some difficulty. Four years later, still in service to the Sultan, he comes face-to-face with one of the men of St. Mary's, Blacklock, in a bazaar in Tripoli. Blacklock survives the encounter; Malett doesn't.

**3.** Both his parents die of the flux before Graham is able to walk. The Grahams of Cumberland, English but still family, split across the Border as so many clans were, raise him with casual affection to ride and fight. He comes to manhood sound of mind and body; when he enters the Order, he's solidly middle-of-the-pack. He never becomes a Grand Cross, and dies an old man, beloved of many.

**4.** He takes Jerott Blythe to his bed not long after the young Scot arrives in Malta. It doesn't end well, and the boy is tragically lost at sea a short time later. When the other Scot, Crawford, comes to Malta with de Villegagnon, Gabriel makes sure he has an accident on the ride to Medina.

**5.** Gabriel wakes up one morning with no memory of the preceding ten years. A woman is cringing against the wall, babbling something about black smoke coming out of his mouth. Even after he finds out what it was, he never discovers why.


End file.
